harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Griffin (DS)/Quotes
'Greetings' *(DS Cute, First Meeting) What's wrong, _. If you're tired, rest at my place. *"What's up, ____? If you're tired, take a breather at my place." *"Come on in. Welcome to the Blue Bar." *"Come on in, ___." *"Come on in. Just take your time." *"Yo... ____. It's nice to see you." *"Welcome in, ___." 'Chat' Male Version *"No fun in life has no point. Forget about the bad things. Concentrate on good things. You'll gain the will to live." *"This shop is very old. My family have been the owners for many generations." *"The menu here is about the same as my father's menu, and he built this place." *"I haven't been practicing my guitar lately... I think I should practice before I play for Muffy. I don't want to mess up." *"The city is so busy that the ambience would be lost. Wouldn't you agree?" *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "Don't show it to me, show it to the girl you love. Give it your all." *'When shown your dog/cat: '"The animals are really cute." *'Leaving for Mineral Town:' "I'm going to do my prep in town. I'll be popping in at a few places along the way." *'If you married Muffy:' "You must have been surprised after you married Muffy... What? She doesn't do housework... That's tough, isn't it?" Female Version *"This bar has been here forever. For generations, my family has been barkeeps." *"The menu for this bar was actually created by my ancestor who built this bar." *"This bar's atmosphere wouldn't fit in with the busy town. Don't you agree?" *'When shown your dog/cat:' "Even animals are cute." Going to Mineral Town: *"I'm heading to Mineral Town to pick up some stuff. I've also got a few friends out there to say "hi" to." *"My friend has a bar in Mineral Town. That's where my old friends gather." You marry somebody else: *"I'll go check out your ranch next time. Say hi to your husband." *"Tell me about your job for a change. No talking about your husband." *"Does your husband know that you're here drinking? Don't drag me into your fight." 'Gifts' Female Version *'Loved:' "Ohh, this is great. This is my favorite. Thanks a bunch!" *'Loved (when married to Griffin):' "How thoughtful of you. That's why I love you, ___." *'Liked:' "Oh, this is for me? My thanks are in order." *'Neutral:' "Thank you." *'Neutral (when married to Griffin):' "Thank you. ___..." *'Disliked:' "Maybe I'll give it away.." *'Disliked (when married to Griffin):' "Wait, that's... No, it's nothing." *'Hated:' "This brings back bad memories.... I really hate this." *'Hated (when married to Griffin):' "Jeez... Put it in the trash if you're going to throw it away. I'll throw it away later." *'Birthday Gift:' "I'm happy getting it on my birthday. My thanks are in order." *'When given jewelery:' "Hmm. That's strange. My thanks are in order." *'When given accessories:' "I'll give it to a customer. My thanks are in order." *'When given perfume: '"Mmm, smells good. I'll put some on when I go out working. My thanks are in order." *When given perfume (when married to Griffin): "I don't wear perfume. I'll give it to someone else." Male Version *'Loved:' "Wow, this is really good. I love this. Thank you so much." *'Liked:' "You would give this to me? Thank you so much." *'Disliked:' "I should give it away..." *'Hated:' "Oh boy, another memory that I have to suppress... I really hate this thing." *'Birthday Gift:' "What a treat on my birthday! Thank you so much." *'When given jewelry:' "Whoa. Isn't that special? Thank you so much." *'When given accessories:' "I'll give it to a customer. Thank you so much." *'When given perfume: '"What a great scent. I'll use it every day. Thank you so much." 'Heart Lines' Note: Griffin's heart lines can be seen by talking to him behind the counter of the Blue Bar while he is working. *'Black Heart:' "Forget about your worries and enjoy yourself. Take a breather." *'Purple Heart:' "I knew you'd come today." *'Blue Heart:' "If you work all the time, you might wear out your body, ___." *'Green Heart:' "This bar has looked after the residents since long ago. I inherited this bar from my parents and I'm very proud to be barkeeper." *'Yellow Heart:' "What do you think about this bar's atmosphere, ___? I like it. It may look shabby, but it has a quality new bars lack." *'Orange Heart: '"In your life, have you ever done anything that you've regretted, ___? I have way too many... But when I'm here at this bar, I'm able to forget them." *'Red Heart: '"You're like the sun, ___. When you come to the bar, everything just lights up." 'Marriage Lines' Before the wedding: *"It's almost the wedding. Getting married at this age...." *"Everyone is being so cold to me.. Jeez, this is horrible." *'Picking nicknames: '"Well, we're husband and wife now. Let's decide what to call each other. Griffin's fine for me. How about you, ___? Got it. From now on, I'll call you ___." *"Mornin', ____." *"When I'm with you, I have so much fun that the time just flies away, ___." *'When shown your cat/dog:' "I like these tame animals of the ranch." *'Leaving for work: '"Well, I'll go to the bar now. Stop by sometime, ____. I'll be waiting." *'At the bar: '"Yo. You want something to drink? Even if we're family, it'll still cost gold though." *'Coming home': "I'm on my way home. Do you want to come with me?" *'Red Heart:' "Once I started my family, it feels like I've found my reason for living. That's what marriage does. No, it's probably because I married you." *'Orange Heart:' "Now then, I better make something to eat. Don't look so worried. I'm a barkeeper. I can make simple foods." *'Yellow Heart:' "I'm starting to get the hang of living on a farm. We both have jobs, so we have to share the housework. What was my chore for today?" *'Green Heart:' "Something up at work? You should take it easy every once and a while. You're a hard worker, ___. Working is fine, but think about your family too." Greetings: *'Orange Heart:' "Morning, ____. Mornings at the ranch feel so wonderful. Starting your day on a ranch feels refreshing no matter what kind of weather it is." *'Yellow Heart: '"Mornin'. ___.... Living on a ranch means that you have to get up early. Work hard." *'Green Heart:' "Mornin'...... it's probably age after all. I'm so absent minded...." *'Blue Heart (or lower):' "........Hmm? ..... No, I was just thinking." *"I'll be by your side all day so everything will be all right." 'Rival Marriage Lines' Male Version Rival Wedding Ceremony: *"People say that marriage is life's graveyard, but I don't agree." *"Every day is lots of fun. For me personally, marriage was probably a good thing." *"Customers started to complain after we got married. We're used to it now though. Ha ha ha." When leaving for town: *"I go to town with Muffy. I'll be late getting back due to some inventory stuff." *"It's a little embarrassing going to town as a couple. You have to get used to it." When returning from town: ''' *"My old crew is dying to tell Muffy old stories about me. Just don't what to do." *"I also have a colorful past.. Those guys just want to see my face when I freak out..." Female Version '''Rival Wedding Ceremony: *"Oh what's up? Did you come here to play? Well, just take it easy. There isn't much here." *"When me and Muffy talk to each other, our ideas don't seem to fit anymore like before. But I've always enjoyed that gap between us." *"After getting married, I've started to get complains from the customers. I'm already used to it by now. Hahaha." *"I ran into the daughter of a guy I know, and Muffy saw me talking with her... She thought I was cheating on her, and an argument broke out on the street... It was really embaressing.." *"I've been worried lately. I've been wondering whether I got happy marrying Muffy... I can never bring myself to ask that to Muffy. I'm always afraid of how the answer would be." *'Going to Mineral Town: '"Muffy goes to the town with me. I come home later than her because of my job. It's embaressing to go into town as a couple... I have to get used to it." *'Returning from Mineral Town:' "My friends tell Muffy all about my past. This isn't good. I've had a rough past... They probably just want to see me get all worked up.." 'Festivals' Spring Thanksgiving Festival: *"You're always taking care of me. I want you to have this. See you, hope you enjoy it." Chicken Festival: ''' *(male version):' "When you look at a chicken, I think you can really tell how much the owner loves it." *'(male version):' "Even chickens -- if you give love -- somehow become more than ordinary barnyard birds." *'You enter a chicken (female version):' "Oh, ___, an animal from your farm is entering? Good luck." *'You enter a chicken and lose (female version):' "You tried your best. It just didn't work out." *'You enter a chicken and win (female version):' "Oh! You won! You're pretty good." '''Sheep Festival: ' *'(female version):' "Sheep have such cute eyes. I really like them." *'(male version):' "Sheep really have the cutest-looking eyes. I like your sheep." *'(female version):' "Whew, I'm beat. Too many sheep to look at." *'(male version): '"Whew, I'm tired. I must be counting too many sheep." *'You enter a sheep (male version):' "This one is from your place? If you win, you should treat me to something. I'm just joking. Hey, don't make that face.." *'You enter and lose (male version):' "Well that's life. That's the way it goes. Sometimes you win, and sometimes you lose." *'You enter a sheep (female version):' "An animal from your place is entering it, right? Buy me something if you win. Just joking! Don't look at me like that!" *'You enter a sheep and lose (female version):' "You win some, and you lose some. Because, well, that's what life is all about." *You enter and win (female version): "I was impressed. I heard it's very hard to win at the Sheep Festival." Fireworks Festival: *"Wonder how it'll be this year? Well, I'm sure it'll be good." *'You invite to watch:' "You sure there's not somebody better around? Ah well. Let's watch them together." *'While watching:' "The brothers' fireworks are always fantastic to watch. They're just about the best in the world." Starry Night Festival: *'He asks you to come celebrate:' "Tomorrow is the Star Festival. Would you like to come to the party Muffy and I are having at the Blue Bar, ___?" *'You decline: '"Oh, you already have plans? Well, maybe next time." *'You accept:' "Ok. Okay, I'll be expecting you. Don't forget to come. It starts at 6PM." Winter Thanksgiving Festival: *"Is it okay to give me this? Well, I'll take it then." Category:DS Quotes